


Need & Want

by Chngminxo



Series: Sun & Moon [3]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, shameless fluff, such a delightful combination, with a lil bit o' smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chngminxo/pseuds/Chngminxo
Summary: In which Jongup has a little trouble telling Himchan what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original version can be found [here.](http://chngminxo.tumblr.com/post/144747647414/here-is-the-second-one-jongup-is-not-a)

Jongup was unbelievably horny. It had been  _years_ since he had felt like this. It wasn’t like he was never turned on, nor was he even close to being uninterested in sex, but this kind of everything-turns-you-on mood was something he hadn’t experienced since he was a teenager. They were sitting in the living room and Himchan was talking. Jongup couldn’t for the life of him remember what the hell any of them were talking about because all he could focus on was Himchan’s  _lips._

They were fucking beautiful. They were plump and pink and when he closed his mouth they were pouted in such a glorious way and all Jongup could think about was the memory of how they had looked wrapped around the tip of his cock as his boyfriend had gone down on him just a few days before.

“What do you think, Jonguppie?” Youngjae asked, causing the younger to jump. A blush crept up onto his cheeks and he blinked, trying to remember what Himchan had been saying. It was something about a movie. Were they planning on watching a movie? 

Junhong walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn and Jongup swallowed, muttering out a noncommittal, “Uh yeah… Sounds good…?” The others nodded in approval. He guessed that was the right thing to say. 

Himchan’s hands found his hips and Jongup practically groaned at the feeling of being brought back against his elder boyfriend’s chest. Their sex life was anything but unhealthy, on the contrary they had grown well versed in each others wants and desires. They knew all the sweet spots and cheap tricks to get the other moaning, but it had always been the first step that had Jongup hesitating.

Whenever he felt turned on, Himchan somehow  _knew_ and would make the first move. He would take the kiss down to a neck, or he would utter filthy promises in Jongup’s ear. Now that Jongup could feel the build of need and arousal growing in his stomach (and, well, also his dick), he wasn’t sure where to  _go_ from there.

Does he just say it? He thought back, no, Himchan was never that crude. He would start slow, start with  _something_ that teased Jongup. The younger swallowed and allowed himself to be pulled onto the couch and against Himchan’s side and it was torture. He felt Himchan’s thigh pressed against his own, he felt his arms holding him close and those fingers tracing small insignificant shapes on his skin. A shiver ran through him and Himchan smiled, simply grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch.

 _Not what I was getting at, Hyung._ Jongup wanted to groan, his eyes closing and his head settling onto his boyfriend’s shoulder as the film began and the raucous boys settled into silence.

Jongup had seen this film countless times, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember it being  _this damn long_ before. Himchan had began stroking a torturous rhythm against his stomach beneath his shirt about ten minutes into the movie and Jongup was trying his hardest  _not_ to focus on it. When the movie hit the hour mark, the two main characters kissed. It was heated and filled with intent, hands wandered then slipped beneath clothing. The male protagonist was getting a full fledged handjob right on screen and Himchan decided to take that moment to shift his hand and release a low hum beneath his breath.

Fingers splayed out against Jongup’s thigh, and Himchan’s other hand pressed to the small of his back and brought him closer while the sound, breathy and low sent a shockwave of arousal through every millimetre of Jongup’s body. In Himchan’s defence, the sex scene happening on the screen was going to cause trouble in the future of the movie but all Jongup could focus on was the way his jeans were getting progressively tighter until he was certain he had a full fledged erection.

Himchan turned his head and nudged Jongup’s ear with his nose, his breath exhaling out and in a moment of hypersensitivity (and adrenaline- and probably embarrassment, too,) Jongup leapt to his feet. Himchan looked up at him in surprise, his brow quirking as he watched Jongup flee from the living room and into the kitchen. A couple of the others watched him go before they returned their focus to the screen, figuring it wasn't anything of much consequence.

Jongup looked around for something, _anything_ until finally he made it over to the fridge and opened it, pretending to look inside when in reality he was hoping the cold would somehow calm his body down enough to make it through a god damn movie.

“Jonguppie?” Himchan asked from the door, coming into the kitchen and frowning as he saw Jongup standing there in front of the open refrigerator. He lazily meandered over (Jongup cursed Himchan silently- he looked damn sexy when he was sleepy and all wrapped up in his casual inside clothes), and wrapped an arm around Jongup from behind, looking into the fridge over his shoulder, “Hungry, babe?”

“U-Uh yeah…” Jongup said, his voice cracking. He felt like such an idiot. God if Himchan had been this turned on he would have been able to communicate it so much better. Jongup thought back to all the moments, all the opportunities he had to  _tell_ Himchan how much he was thinking about him. How much he  _wanted_ him.

Yet he couldn’t do it. He had no idea even  _how_ to do it. He swallowed as Himchan pressed a hand to his stomach, “Want me to make something for you?” He asked before he hesitated. His body stilled and his fingers splayed out against Jongup’s stomach as he finally looked down his boyfriend’s front.

The bulge in Jongup’s pants was not something new to him, and the sight of it had his brow arching. The younger bit into his lip and flushed as Himchan carefully manoeuvred him around so they were face to face and he could close the fridge door.

“Do you have a situation that I should know about?” He asked as he brushed his knuckles gently over the front of Jongup’s pants. The younger swallowed and looked up at him, “You’ve seen this movie a thousand times. Do you always get so turned on?” Himchan teased, tugging him closer.

“Shut up.” Jongup whined, allowing himself to be brought flush against Himchan’s chest, “You were teasing me.” Jongup tried to shift the blame onto his boyfriend.

Himchan was grinning, looking incredibly cocky of course, “ _I_ was teasing you?” He asked, glancing back towards the living room where the others sat. Jongup thought Himchan was enjoying this too much and he gasped as Himchan’s mouth met with the side of his neck, humming just beneath his ear.

“H-Hyung…” Jongup hissed, his fingers curling around his biceps, “I was thinking about you all day and then you just go and start stroking my stomach and touching my thighs and making those  _sounds”_ Jongup groaned softly.

“What sounds was I making?” He asked, an expert finger undoing the button of Jongup’s jeans.

“You were making  _you_ sounds and it was driving me crazy.” Jongup huffed.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was turning you on?” Himchan pulled back to ask, his eyes inquisitive. He didn’t press any further than undoing Jongup’s jeans, and the younger had to admit it did alleviate a lot of the teasing pressure on his aching dick.

The question made Jongup flush and he looked away, shrugging for a moment, “I…” He tried, but anything he thought of just sounded pathetic. He sighed, cutting his losses and said, “I didn’t know how.”

“We've been together _years_ and you don't know how to tell me?” Himchan’s brow quirked and he glanced back again into the living room. No sound other than the movie was coming out and he deemed it safe to slip away, guiding Jongup back towards the bedrooms.

“Hyung-” Jongup groaned, “Don't tease me.” He said as he was tugged into the bedroom he shared with Youngjae and was guided down to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I’ll tell you how to tell me.” Himchan suggested. His fingers grabbed the hem of Jongup’s shirt and he pulled it over his head, tossing it aside.

Warm hands patted the outside of his thigh, and Jongup took the instruction and lifted his hips, allowing Himchan to pull his pants from his body and drop them to the floor, leaving the younger naked and needy and flushed with arousal. Himchan guided Jongup’s own hands to the front of his Jeans, “Repeat after me, Jonguppie.” Himchan instructed as Jongup made quick work of his boyfriend’s fly, already pushing both his pants and underwear down from his hips, “ _Himchan-Hyung.”_

“Himchan-Hyung.” Jongup repeated, following the pants with the shirt and immediately leaning forward to attach his lips to Himchan’s left breast.

“ _I am really turned on right now.”_ Himchan said, following the words with a groan. Jongup smirked, tugging the elder man’s hips forward.

“I am really turned on right now.” He said, laying himself back across the bed, hoping Himchan would follow him down, which he did. The elder straddled his thighs and pressed their arousal flush together, causing both to emit a low moan.

“ _And I would like for you to take me to bed and make sweet-”_ Himchan punctuated the word with a kiss to Jongup’s throat, “ _Sweet love to me.”_

Jongup laughed and arched, his head thrown back and his thighs parting as they were guided to, “And I would like for you to take me to bed and make sweet  _sweet_ love to me.”  

“Good.” Himchan chuckled, reaching blindly for the drawer, extracting the bottle of lubricant and the condoms they kept there. Jongup bit into his lip and lifted his head, his chest heaving as Himchan’s fingers finally slipped slick and ready between his thighs to his needy body.

“Hey…” The younger said, causing the elder to hesitate. His expression was inquisitive, waiting for Jongup to speak, “You haven’t kissed me yet.”

“Ah well if you want me to kiss you repeat after me:  _Himchan-hyung-”_ Himchan started wittily, the tip of his finger just nudging teasingly to where Jongup needed it most.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Jongup groaned back, and Himchan did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
